Ho Ho Hopefully
by MegaFanGurl
Summary: A gift for charuzu2712. for LFT Secret Santa 2014! A Song fic dedicated to the song Ho Ho Hopefully by The Maine. I Own Nothing!


**I own nothing!**

**A/N The italicized small print is song lyrics and the italics is a flash back. Sorry this is a little late. I meant to have it done earlier but some family problems happened and it didnt really get done as soon as I wanted it to. I'm sorry if its a little rushed and ooc. It's not exactly how I wanted this to end buuut...Thanks for taking your time to read this. Please enjoy.**

_December 1st _

_I'm in a foreign state_

_I'm running late_

_I'm all alone_

_Wishing I was home with you baby_

Natsu kicked a rock and mumbled to himself, "I can't believe Gramps made me go on this stupid mission. I could be with Lucy right now.." Makarov had sent Natsu on a secret mission to steal back some weird rare object. Natsu didn't know why it was a secret and frankly he didn't care. The only thing he cares about is how ripped he's going to get for being late to the clients house. He couldn't ask Wendy to treat him for his motion sickness before he left because it supposed to be a secret. Natsu grumbled some more before hurrying down the street where he spotted the house.

When Natsu got to the door he rang the doorbell and waited. A funky looking man stared down at him with menacing eyes. His hair was purple and it was all slicked back with a little curl at the tip of his hairline. He was lean but tall, taller than Natsu at least. The man moved aside to let Natsu in. His house had two rows of maids and butlers one line on each side of him. Natsu sighed again knowing how boring this mission is going to be. He moved over to a couch that seemed to be waiting for him. It was an ugly green color that didn't match the color scheme of the rest of the mansion. When Natsu sat down he kicked his feet up on the table and groaned. 'Get on with it' He thought to himself. The man introduced himself as some weird name that Natsu wasn't going to remember, but the moment Natsu sat down he stopped listening anyway. The only thing on Natsu's mind right now is how Lucy could help speed up the process of this agonizing evening.

_She's got a way of making things okay _

_When she's not around_

_When she's not around_

_I'm going crazy_

Natsu found his mind drifting to thoughts of Lucy, as it did a lot, especially today. He was going to need her to get through the day.

_ "Natsu look! It's snowing! I've never seen real snow before! Isn't it pretty!?" Lucy ran up to open the window. She reached her hand out and grabbed some snow from the window pane. Natsu walked up behind Lucy and rested his chin on the top of her head. _

_ "I don't see what's so great about it…" Natsu mumbled and glared at Gray who was sitting across the room in his underwear already. "Oi, ice prick, put some damn clothes on!" Gray flinched as he realized he was naked again. _

_ "Nee, Natsu. We should go see the Snow Festival this year. The one with all the pretty light magic." Lucy looked up at Natsu to see his reaction. He responded with his famous line, 'I'm all fired up', but Lucy couldn't help but laugh. _

_We like to talk about the plans we make_

_And things we say_

_When we're together_

_I hope for better weather this year_

_ Natsu and Lucy sat together at the bar in the guild. Lucy was drinking caramel eggnog and she had a plate of cookies in front of her. Natsu was drinking some crazy mixture of hot sauce and some unknown substance. Lucy's eyes lit up as she was talking to Natsu about the plans they had made a couple days ago to go to the Snow Festival this year. Natsu couldn't help but be happy looking at the girl but this weather he wasn't too crazy about. He was just wishing for warm weather. The cold season reminded him of the stupid popsicle brain too much. _

_But you my dear need to know_

_This year I want you alone_

_Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and the rest of the group sat at their usual table in the back corner of the guild. Natsu and Lucy were wrapped up in Natsu's scarf together and Lucy was leaning on Natsu half asleep. Erza was talking about her last mission and how easy it was while Gray didn't bother to listen, but instead decided to strip. Happy was talking with Charle trying to make plans with her for Christmas. And Wendy was happily munching on the plate of fries in front of her. It was a normal day at the guild but Natsu found himself unhappy. He hasn't been alone with Lucy in a week. There is always someone there to make things weird or speak at the wrong moment. And them just being there in general didn't make him too happy. _

Ho ho hopefully

This holiday will make us believe that

We're exactly where we're supposed to be

And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back

Natsu was finally able to leave the man's house. Apparently the only reason this is a secret mission is because the man is really important and he doesn't want it to go public. What Natsu couldn't understand is why Gramps needed him for the job and not someone else. Natsu's great and all but he's not the first person you go to when he want to keep something on the down low. Natsu just wants to get back to Lucy as quickly as possible.

_And as a matter of fact _

_I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_Together by this Christmas tree_

_Natsu and Happy has been out looking for the perfect Christmas tree all day. They looked at stores, they've been to multiple forests, they had searched the whole area for the perfect tree. Natus was determined to find the perfect tree for Lucy if it was the last thing he did. _

_ Natsu suddenly stopped moving and Happy flew right in to his back. He rubbed his nose and said, "Ow. Natsu~, Why'd you stop all of a…." Happy trailed of the end of his sentence when he looked up at the tree Natsu was currently inspecting. Natsu circled it a couple times, sniffed it for God knows what reason, and stared at it for another minute. He scratched his head and crinkled his nose. _

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think if it were a fish it'd be my favorite fish. I'd eat it right away!" _

_ Natsu sweat dropped at the outlandish way Happy had put it. He smiled and lit up his hand. "I'm all fired up!"_

_ "Aye!" _

_ Lucy walked home from the guild to her house, taking the long way so she could see all the decorations people had put up. She rubbed her mittens together and wondered what Natus was doing. He said it was a surprise and she didn't know if she should be worried or excited. She decided both would be good. When she got home she opened the door and the first thing she saw was a huge pine tree staring at her. "Surprise!" Happy and Natsu yelled when they saw her face._

_ "What do you think?" Natsu asked. He was a little nervous to see her reaction and in turn had been fumbling with his fingers. He had a slight blush across his face but his smile was still very prominent. _

_ "Natsu I love it!" Lucy grabbed his hands and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked over to Happy and cuddled him into her chest. "Thanks."_

_ That afternoon the trio spent their time decorating the tree and the rest of the house. When they were finished they all curled up together on Lucy's couch and talked about their days._

_We go together like the winter and a sweater_

_And she makes me feel,_

_She makes me feel alive at times_

_And when I look into her eyes_

_I see the blue and green like Christmas lights_

_Like Christmas lights, oh what a sight_

_Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand down the streets of Fiore with Happy trailing not to far behind them. They had made plans to look at decorations and Christmas lights all day. Natsu was more intrigued into Lucy than he was about the lights. Everytime the subject of Christmas came up her eyes would light up and Natsu loved it._

_She says I've got a way of making everything okay_

_She's not alone, she's not alone and never will be_

_Ho ho hopefully_

_This year I want you alone_

_Natsu woke up to his cell phone ringing. He reached his hand over onto his nightstand and searched for his phone. When he found it he unlocked it and put it to his ear. "Hello" He said still groggy. He heard sniffling from the other side of the line. _

_ "Natsu…." The voice wined, "Can you come over….I need you."_

_ "Lucy?...Are you okay?...Hold on I'll be there in a minute."Natsu hurried out of bed and got dressed. He told Happy he was leaving and ran as fast as he could to Lucy's apartment. _

_ When he arrived he could smell salt water which only meant tears. He jumped up to the window and pried it open. When he was finally in he saw Lucy sitting at her desk crying. He said nothing and just moved over to give her a hug. They sat in a comfortable silence before she finally spoke up. "I don't know what came over me. I was just writing my normal letter to my mom and I just started crying. But onece the tears started I couldn't stop. Natsu, I miss her so much. I really wish she could be here…."She trailed off before continuing to cry. They stood like this for a majority of the night before Natsu took her to bed and layed down with her. _

_Ho ho hopefully_

_This holiday will make us believe that_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back_

_And as a matter of fact I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_Together by this Christmas tree_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Don't you know this year, i want you alone?_

_Baby I want you alone!_

It took Natsu little time at all to actually complete the mission. What was really ticking him off is that the travel time and the fact that it was freaking cold outside and he just wanted to go home. Natsu stayed the night at a hotel and left the next day.

When Natsu arrived home Lucy had made hot chocolate for the three of them. And just like before they all curled up on the couch and talked to each other all night.

_Ho ho hopefully_

_This holiday will make us believe that_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_(I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be)_

_And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back_

_And as a matter of fact I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_Together by this Christmas tree_

**A/N I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed, but thats because it is. Again I own nothing! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
